Como Enfeitar Uma Árvore
by Destroya Black
Summary: Tentativas de Harry para montar uma árvore de natal. Ao lado de Draco.


Se você não gosta de slash (garot**o **com garot**o**), o X ali no canto é bem vindo.

Presente de Amigo Oculto do Fórum Grimmauld Place para Fla W. Malfoy.

* * *

**Como Enfeitar Uma Árvore**

- Potter. Não me mate de desgosto, enfeite a árvore decentemente, por favor.

Harry e Draco se encontravam na sala de estar do pequeno apartamento dos dois. Harry enfeitava a árvore de natal e tentava, em vão, agradar o ex-sonserino.

- Não, não, não. Mais para a direita... Para a DIREITA, Harry, DIREITA! A direita é para o outro lado, não, não, não, direita... Coloca aí mesmo, então. Se o seu cérebro grifinório não consegue saber que lado é a direita. – ordenava e resmungava Draco. O moreno não revidava, porque, se o fizesse, sabia que o louro iria ficar enfurecido e de cara amarrada por semanas.

- Draco, por que você mesmo não arruma a árvore?

- Porque você sabe, não sabe? Você cresceu com trouxas!

- Sim, mas eles não me deixavam arrumar a árvore de natal.

- Por quê?

- Porque era a única coisa que não envolvia computadores, vídeo-games e bater nos outros que Duda gostava.

O ex-grifinório se questionava por que Draco não levantava da poltrona creme e vinha ajudá-lo, O.K., ele estava dolorido e machucado, mas isso não interferia em nada.

Harry continuou, em vão, tentando agradar o sonserino, uma vez ou outra o louro gritava impaciente com ele, dizendo que não sabia se tinha se casado com uma toupeira ambulante, com uma pessoa anormal com um raio imbecil na testa, ou uma cruza ridícula e malfeita dos dois.

- Desisto! Quando _você_ estiver bem o bastante para arrumar a porcaria dessa árvore, venha arrumar então! Cansei! Vá se foder com suas criticas a minha capacidade de decoração, _Malfoy_.

- Não tenho culpa se até um hipogrifo decoraria a árvore melhor que você, _Potter_. – respondeu Draco.

O moreno saiu a passos pesados da sala, chegou ao enorme quarto dos dois e atirou-se na cama, exausto e com dor de cabeça, enterrou a cara nos travesseiros. Segundos depois, pôde ouvir a voz do louro ao fundo.

- Harry.

Não preocupou-se em responder.

- _Harry._

Nada.

- Droga, Harry Potter! Venha aqui agora! Antes que eu me arrependa desse resquício de generosidade!

Curioso, o ex-grifinório levantou-se e foi em direção à sala, onde estacou.

Brilhando, com pequenos fios de luz, laços, renas, papais noéis, trenós, bolas, e tudo que uma árvore de natal pudesse ser enfeitada, se encontrava a mísera e pobre co– protagonista da irritação de Harry. Mas, não foi isso que chamou sua atenção, _não mesmo_.

Draco Malfoy, louro e com um sorrisinho sacana nos lábios, encontrava-se ao lado da ex-vergonha-natalina. A varinha em uma das mãos, a pouco tinha lançado um feitiço.

Ele entendeu.

- Por que você não me disse que existia um feitiço para enfeitar a árvore? – indagou, a raiva borbulhando.

- Era mais divertido ver você quebrando a cabeça para enfeitar a árvore enquanto controlava-se para não pular em cima de mim e me fazer calar a boca. – Deu de ombros.

O moreno saltou para cima do ex-sonserino de maneira doentia. Raiva fútil e infantil era o que sentia, mas não o socou, de forma alguma.

A não ser que a definição de socar fosse línguas se entrelaçando, pois, se fosse, aí sim ele estaria socando _muito _Draco.

- Você não vai discutir, dar um chilique, ou algo assim? – A voz do louro fazia cócegas em sua orelha.

Harry soltou um risinho malicioso, enquanto Draco dava mordidas em seu lóbulo.

- Ah, não, vamos dizer que nós iremos praticar _outra_ atividade de _natal_.

- Essa atividade não envolve roupas, certo? Porque está um calor aqui.

- Oh, é claro que não envolve roupas, _de maneira alguma_.

Se Draco soubesse que uma tentativa falida de montar uma árvore de natal resultaria nisto, ele não ensinaria o feitiço para Harry no mínimo pelos próximos dez anos.

Ou nunca.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**Espero que tenha gostado, sei que não ficou muito bom, mas foi de coração!

Enfim, esse é meu presente (:

Beijos,

REVIEW!


End file.
